Alra/Alplants
Alplants are a friendly group of monsters consisting of Alra Vore, Alra Parasol, Alra Prison, and Alra Shroom They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue Alra Vore "Carnivorous plant girls have bad relations with others... I wonder if it's a family hatred." "Are you scared of Alra Shroom for some reason? Surprisingly, she's a kind-hearted pacifist." "I'm from the plant tribe, but I don't need much sunlight... Because I eat a lot of meat." "Priestess is constantly worrying... I sympathize with her hardship as a leader." "I'll swallow you too..." "Queen Alraune has a reputation for being kind-hearted, but... Because of that, she is looked down on by other races." "I eat vegetables with my upper mouth, and meat with my ivy mouth. Isn't that convenient, ahaha..." "I was trapped in Alra Prison's cage. It felt really good while I was inside..." "I wonder if I will bloom into a beautiful flower... Not that it's possible anyway." "I'll give you this. I only eat meat..." (+1 High-Quality Herb) "I'll give you this money since I don't have much use for it." (+ 1275G) "I cut my leaves a little... I'll give them to you." (+1 Salad) "I want to eat meat... I want to swallow it whole..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "I'm happy, fufu..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Right... we can't get along." "Hey, can you give me some money?" (Give 765G) *Yes - "I'm happy, fufu..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Right... we can't get along." "Sometimes, I want to eat bird meat... Won't you give me some?" (Give 1 Bird Foot) *Yes - "I'm happy, fufu..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Right... we can't get along." "I wonder why you're fighting the plant tribe...?" *Because I'm a friend of the insect tribe. - "Really...? Then I'll send you to the afterlife like the other insects." (-5 Affinity) *Because monsters are my enemy - "All humans who say that get swallowed. Be eaten, and repent..." (-5 Affinity) *That one over there hit me - "Now that you mention it, you're right... You have to return the favor when you're fired upon." (+10 Affinity) "I wonder if you're delicious...?" *I'm delicious - "Really...? Then let me taste you..." (+10 Affinity) *I'm not delicious - "I don't believe that, I'll taste you..." *I taste like shrimp - "You're a human, but you taste like shrimp?! That's kind of eerie..." (-5 Affinity) "Alra Prison squeezes her prey's semen over a long time. Wouldn't it be better for her to gently swallow them in a single gulp like myself? *Gently - "You know well... As a reward, I'll swallow you gently." (+10 Affinity) *Cruelly - "That's a shame... I'll cruelly prey upon you from now on, too!" (-5 Affinity) *Whichever is good - "Whichever is good...? I can swallow you here, right?" "I've never been to the World Tree... It is the homeland of the plant tribe, and I'd like to see it at least once." *You should go - "But I can't leave the village... I wonder if I should go once the conflict subsides..." *You shouldn't go - "Indeed, I'm busy right now. I can't leave the village until this conflict is over..." *Let's go together. - "You just said something funny to me... You want to get in my belly and go with me?" (+10 Affinity) "Alra Parasol's umbrella looks delicious, doesn't it...?" *Looks delicious - "That's right... I wonder if I should secretly eat it next time?" (+10 Affinity) *Doesn't look appetizing - "You hate mushrooms...? My appetite builds up whenever I see one." *Who's Alra Parasol? - "She's the monster with the mushroom umbrella that's with me. Looking at that umbrella gives me the urge to eat it..." Alra Parasol "Alra Vore has been eyeing my umbrella. She gives me a weird gaze whenever she's hungry..." "Slug Girls have become interested in my umbrella. Sometimes, one of the girls will take a bite out of it..." "It'll feel very good once you're wrapped in my hypha. Being a seedbed is like melting in my embrace..." "I don't like strong sunlight. That is why I have this umbrella." "You look like you'd make a fine seedbed... I shall wrap you in my hypha after this." "Alra Prison has no tact. I'm laid-back, yet cunning..." "I'm envious of the Cactus Girl's resistance to drying. If the sunlight is even a little strong, I'm quickly exhausted..." "Alra Shroom is a close mushroom friend of mine. That girl is gentle and has a modest personality." "On rainy days, fairies come to me to take shelter from the rain." "Mushrooms are shady... I at least want to stretch my back and live positively." "Here's some mushrooms as a gift..." (+1 Shiitake Mushroom) "Please accept this money..." (+ 1315G) "Here's some mushrooms as a gift..." (+1 Poison Mushroom.) "There are a lot of people who carelessly eat my umbrella. Could you give me some antidote grass...?" (Give 1 Antidote Grass.) *Yes - "Thank you!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Is that so..." "Could you give me some money...?" (Give 789G) *Yes - "Thank you!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Is that so..." "Could you give me a banana...?" (Give 1 Banana) *Yes - "Thank you!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Is that so..." "Although I'm a mushroom, I like walking. Do you like walking?" *I like it - "Let's take a walk together next time. You can do it after becoming my seedbed, right?" (+10 Affinity) *I hate it - "That's a shame..." *Neither - " *sigh*... Is that so?" "It seems like skirt flipping is really popular. Do you want to flip my skirt too?" *Flip it! - "That's a pity... Even though it would be taken into the hypha of my skirt." *Don't flip it - "You're quite a gentleman..." (+10 Affinity) *Flip me - "If you're confused, can I take care of you in my mushroom...?" "It is rumored that this umbrella is the main part of my body... What do you think?" *The female body is your main body - "Fufu, how about that..." *The umbrella is your main body - "Fufu, how about that..." *You don't have a main body - "That... Is somewhat frightening." (-5 affinity) "What will the weather be tomorrow...?" *Sunny - "This umbrella is useful, isn't it...? That said, it'd be nice if I could feel damp." *Rainy - "I see, I love the rain..." (+10 Affinity) *Spearing - "If spears are falling, this mushroom umbrella will be useless." "Living as a seedbed isn't bad, don't you think?" *I think so - "Is that so? Then, become my seedbed..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so - "It's useless, even if you resist. It will feel really good to become my seedbed..." *I'm already a seedbed - "What does that mean? Are you a microcosm of society?" Alra Prison "I'm a fairly light eater. If I catch a human, I'll be satisfied for a year." "Alra Shroom is soft-spoken. A quiet, good girl..." "Prey that enter my cage get their semen squeezed slowly. You don't want to end up like that, do you?" "I'd like to travel to the rainforest with everyone from the mushroom family... I love warm and humid places." "I have a good relationship with the Rafflesia Girl... We were both born in the tropics." "I was born in the tropics. It is actually easier for me to live a little bit south from here." "Alra Parasol is kind of scary, isn't she? She looks like she's smiling, but her eyes aren't smiling..." "I hate insects. I don't know what they're thinking..." "Just like humans, we're also warring... Why don't we fight together?" "Priestess is an exceptional member among the plant tribe. She is expected to become the next Queen Alraune." "I'll share my leaves." (+1 Strange Leaf) "It's only a little, but I'll give you some money..." (+ 1275G) "Since my flower bloomed, I'll give it to you..." (+1 Alraune Flower.) "I want to tease an octopus, but... don't you have one?" (Give 1 Octopus) *Yes - "I'm pleased, fufufu..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "What...?" "Won't you give me some money?" (Give 765G) *Yes - "I'm pleased, fufufu..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "What...?" "Won't you give me some echo grass...?" (Give 1 Echo Grass) *Yes - "I'm pleased, fufufu..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "What...?" "Alra Vore swallows her prey all at once. Isn't it better for her to take time and slowly squeeze semen like I do?" *I agree - "Right? I'll squeeze you slowly too..." *I disagree - "Oh, really? Once I squeeze you, I'll finish you quickly." (-5 Affinity) *Everyone's different and everyone's good - "Yeah... That's true... For some reason, I feel so tiny." (+10 Affinity) "This cage is useful for more than just catching prey. Do you know when it's useful...?" *When you're defending against an attack - "Yes, I can actually use it for defense too. Since this is a cage, it's very sturdy..." (+10 Affinity) *When you're storing things - "You want me to store things in this? I wouldn't be able to eat anything in the meantime!" (-5 Affinity) *When you're masturbating - "No way, imprisoning myself?! I never thought of such a bold idea..." (+10 Affinity) "I want to go to a southern country... What do you think?" *Southern countries are good - "That's right... I want to spend my time in a humid rainforest." (+10 Affinity) *Northern countries are good - "You like the cold...? I don't understand humans well." *Heaven is good - "Yes, I'll take you there right away..." "I'm completely different from the carnivorous plant girls! Do you understand that...?" *You're completely different - "Yes, I don't digest people. I spend a long time squeezing out their semen." (+10 Affinity) *You're the same - "Whether I'm the same or not, you can experience it for yourself..." (-5 Affinity) *I'm an insect. - "I-is that so... In that case, what should I do?" "Priestess has become more anxious lately. I wonder if her flowers will wilt from the stress..." *Let's give her some water - "I don't think this has anything to do with water..." *Let's show her some sincerity - "That's right... Everyone must give her their support, even if just a little." (+10 Affinity) *You should serve as a leader - "It's tough... I don't want to be in a position of leadership." Alra Shroom "Spread, mycelium..." "I'll make you into my seedbed!" "Eryngiii! Eryngiii!" "Mushrooms are delicious!" "I love peace. I dislike fighting..." "A peaceful world... That is a world of only mushrooms." "I'd like to take a walk with Alra Parasol... But I walk slow..." "Uehehehehehehe!" "I want to grow quietly in a peaceful world..." "Delicious mushrooms!" "Mushrooms are delicious!" (+1 Poison Mushroom) "I don't need money..." (+ 1080G) "Mushrooms are delicious!" (+1 Shiitake Mushroom) "I want some soil! I want the power of earth!" (Give 1 Earth Stone) *Yes - "Uehehehehe...!!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "............" "I want money! Money!" (Give 648G) *Yes - "Uehehehehe...!!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "............" "Poison mushrooms, dizzy from poison..." (Give 1 Antidote Grass.) *Yes - "Uehehehehe...!!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "............" "What's mushroom hunting? Do you hunt mushrooms...?" *Picking mushrooms and eating them. - "That's fine... Mushrooms are delicious!" (+10 Affinity) *Hunting every single mushroom - "Stop! Don't you want to be able to eat mushrooms any more...?" (-5 Affinity) *This ridiculous fight. - "I'll fight! I'm going to do some mushroom hunting!" "Do you eat mushrooms? Do you want to eat my body...?" *I don't want to eat it - "You're not going to eat it...? Do you hate mushrooms?" (-5 Affinity) *I want to eat it - "Delicious!" (+10 Affinity) *I'm more delicious. - "You're more delicious than mushrooms?! I want to eat you!" (+10 Affinity) "Do you want to play a word game with mushroom names?" *Play - "Nameko!" (+10 Affinity) *Don't play - "Amanita..." (-5 Affinity) *Let's play another game - "No way!" (-5 Affinity) "Mushroom, banzai!" *Yeah! - "Mushroom, banzai!" (+10 Affinity) *Human, banzai! - "Yeah!" (+10 Affinity) *............ - "............" (-5 Affinity) "Which do you like better, mushrooms or bamboo shoots?" *Mushrooms - "Mushrooms are delicious!" (+10 Affinity) *Bamboo shoots - "Please get eaten by a bear..." (-5 Affinity) *Both - "They don't mix..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Alra Vore: "I'm forming this castle to my liking." Alra Prison: "Planting flowers, adding greenery..." Alra Parasol: "Creating ponds, and lots of mushrooms..." Alra Shroom: "Uhehehehehehe!" With Widow: Widow: "Ara, my mushroom friends are here too..." Alra Parasol: "Please treat me well." Alra Shroom: "Uhehehehehehe! Thanks!" Widow: "You're mushrooms, yet you're cheerful people... I've become damp." With Plantwin: Alra Arum: "Ah, all my brethren are here... It is rare for all of us to be together like this..."" Alra Vore: "All of us traveling to save the world is interesting. It's much more enjoyable than warring against the insect tribe..." Alra Parasol: "Ufufu, the outside world is also fun. There are various kinds of mushrooms growing everywhere..." Alra Rooty: "I won't lose to the insect tribe. We're going to make the world peaceful!" Alra Prison: "I get to eat delicious things while we're at it." Alra Shroom: "Everyone's having fun! Uhehehehehehe!" With Priestess: Alra Vore: "Priestess... Are you okay? Would you cheer up if you ate some meat?" Priestess: "Please leave me alone!" Alra Parasol: "It's a fight. Let's take a walk outside and do some recreation..." Priestess: "You'll chase me down!" Alra Prison: "Let's have a party. A party to cheer up Priestess!" Priestess: "Serotonin! I want serotonin!" Alra Shroom: "Uhehehehehehe!" Priestess: "Uhehehehehehe!" With Insects: Alra Vore: "Ah, it's the insect tribe." Moth Girl: "Ah, it's all of the plant tribe. You're not going to fight here, are you...?" Alra Parasol: "Of course not, we're friends. We're saving the world together." Mosquito Girl: "Isn't' that nice? ♪" Alra Prison: "It's delicious ♪" Caterpillar Girl: "Delicious...?" Alra Shroom: "Mushrooms are delicious!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Alplants: "So, we're going to secretly scatter spores around the town..." The Alplants are scheming something... happens 2nd Action: Alplants: "Hey, whats up?" The Alplants are looking after each other... happens 3rd Action: Alplants: "Flowers♪ Mushrooms♪" The Alplants are singing a song... happens 4th Action: Alplants: "Let's plant these extra seeds!" Alplants plants a weird seed into the ground. A weird plant suddenly sprouts and attacks the enemy with its vines! enemies take damage 5th Action: Alplants: "Eat this, and become our seedbed!" The Alplants present a gift! Shiitake Mushroom Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Alraune Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Group Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Delphinus